marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Dynamo Armor (Iron Man: Armored Adventures)
| ally = | fam = (Derived) | imaa = | other = Iron Man }} :Crimson Dynamo Armor is from the Non MAU series . The Crimson Dynamo armor is an experimental armored space suit designed and created by . The first version was piloted by to study the . It was upgraded for to fight . The Crimson Dynamo 3.0 armor was designed to be tested against the . The suit provided the basis for Iron Man's . Technology The suit works as a space suit, EVA, and space ship. It also carried systems so that Prometheus One could monitor what was going on inside the suit. The Crimson Dynamo armor was designed to withstand the intense environment of the sun's atmosphere. Therefore, the armor is nearly invincible. Features of the Crimson Dynamo armor, as Ivan piloted, are: *Enhanced durability. Crimson Dynamo was built to study the sun closer than any space shuttle or station could. It can withstands millions of degrees of heat. Because of this, it can withstand tremendous amounts of punishment without any apparent damage. *Enhanced strength. Crimson Dynamo has strength to easily lift a fully fueled tanker truck with one hand. The enhanced strength of Iron Man was nothing compared to Dynamo. *Space flight. The armor has a jet on the back of the suit. While it does provide the ability to navigate in space, it can be used for boots in an atmosphere. *Blow torch. Used for various purposes. Most likely it is used if repairs are needed on . *Laser. For some reason the armor has this one offensive weapon. Possibly used to destroy objects floating in space that would threaten Crimson Dynamo. In his rampage Ivan used this to attack Iron Man. *Life support mechanisms. The suit has a slow drip chemical and other solar powered devices. This allows the pilot to possibly survive for years with no food or water. *Holographic projector. Users can upload an image to project to them. Ivan chose to view an image of his wife and son. History Creation The early history of the armor, such as its design and construction, is unknown. It was built for Project: Pegasus to study the sun, possibly designed by Ivan Vanko and . Ivan did tell his wife, , about the armor so it was not entirely a confidential project. Ivan and Anton joined other scientists aboard , a large space station that transported them to the sun. Fateful Mission Once they were close Ivan left the station in the Crimson Dynamo armor and traveled closer to the sun. Meanwhile, he activated a so that he could view a picture of his wife and child. He was sad that that he was so far away and missed them. Anton, who was monitoring his actions, told him to pay attention to the armor. After he made his studies he called back to the station and informed them he was going to go in closer. Anton tried to dissuade him feeling they had done enough but Ivan ignored him. As he got closer he realized that it was nearly a million degrees outside but he still felt fine inside. He continued to move closer. Suddenly he got a call from Anton ordering back to the station. He said a was building directly beneath Ivan and the station. Ivan stared in wonder as he could see the flare building. He turned the armor around and made his way back. However, the flare erupted and engulfed the Crimson Dynamo and then bombarded the station. The flare soon began to retract into the sun pulling the Crimson Dynamo down towards the surface. Ivan was then knocked unconscious. While he was out Anton and the other scientists abandoned the station aboard the . The station itself was destroyed. Ivan woke and grabbed onto a piece of the station. The Crimson Dynamo and the remains of the station settled into a new orbit around the sun. He contacted Anton begging for help. However, there was not enough fuel in the shuttle to save Ivan and make it back to Earth safely. Anton merely apologized while Ivan continued to beg. Ivan wanted to return to to help his family. However, Anton cut off communications leaving Ivan alone to drift in space. Ivan was officially classified as dead. Return Ivan spent an undisclosed amount of time drifting around the sun. Eventually he figured out how to break orbit and return to Earth. From his supposed death until the time he returned to Earth took roughly two years. His skin began to turn white, bags formed under his eye sockets, and his eyes became sunken. During his long journey Ivan had a lot of time to think. He continually thought about Anton, feeling the fellow scientist had betrayed him. He considered the idea that Anton had purposely done this to him. He also convinced himself that Anton had stolen his family away from him. He did not know what happened to his wife and children and may have assumed that they had moved on. As he got closer to Earth he targeted his descent towards New York City. As he entered the atmosphere the armor was engulfed in flames. As he neared the city he nearly hit the newly emerged superhero . He then crashed into a construction area where they were building a new . Rampage Two news s flew to the area thinking it was a . Ivan soon gathered himself and began the move the armor around. As the smoke cleared Ivan piloted the suit out of the crater. He stood up and began stomping away towards Project: Pegasus headquarters. The news copters transmitted the image of Crimson Dynamo all around the world. Two people who saw the footage was Anton Harkov and Mikhial Vanko. Crimson Dynamo walked around a then stared up at the copters. He grabbed onto the steamroller then hurled it into the air towards them. Before it hit, Iron Man flew by and pushed the steamroller away. Dynamo started to walk towards the city again as Iron Man dropped the steamroller safely behind him. Iron Man told the copters to leave. But they continued to watch Dynamo, but at a larger distance. Iron Man flew ahead and landed in front of Dynamo. He started to talk but Dynamo ignored him and walked right by. Iron Man flew up again and hovered in front of him to question him. He asked what Dynamo wanted. Ivan simply responded with Pegasus. Iron Man wondered if he meant the . Annoyed with the smaller man, Dynamo swung his hand up and punched Iron Man. He flew back barely missing the copters. He eventually crashed near a . Dynamo continued down the freeway as Iron Man flew at him. When he got close Iron man fired his igniting something and flew up. Dynamo was unharmed, walked out of the flames, and continued on his way. As Dynamo continued Iron Man flew at him again. This time he punched Dynamo as hard as he could, but the attack was still ineffective. Iron Man then began throwing more punches, each one doing no damage. Once more annoyed, Dynamo grabbed Iron Man and slammed him into the ground. Iron Man looked up to see Dynamo smashing his foot down on him. He then continued on his way. Iron Man got up and zoomed in on Dynamo's back seeing the Project: Pegasus symbol and barcode. As Dynamo got closer to the city the evacuated nearby areas and made a barrier at the end of the freeway. They readied their guns as he approached. As Dynamo walked along Iron Man suddenly kicked him hard. Dynamo was pushed forward into a wall. Dynamo got up and continued walking along. Soon he reached a tanker truck and picked it up by the cab. He swung it around and swatted Iron Man into a large hole. He lifted the truck with one hand and threw it hitting the hero as he stood. Dynamo walked towards the truck to see it leaking fuel everywhere. He found Iron Man pinned under the cab. Hoping to finish him off, Ivan activated the and ignited the fuel. The blast knocked the news copters back while the smoke could be seen miles away. Dynamo left the flames completely unharmed. Iron Man also survived but was covered in flames so he rocketed off to the upper atmosphere to cool off. Dynamo continued on his march towards Project: Pegasus. He was eventually detected by the computers inside. As he got closer he began to swear Harkov's name. As he approached the facility it went into lock down and the gates closed. Dynamo pounded on the gates while swearing to get Anton. He continued punching until the gates broke. He then strolled onto the grounds. Machine guns rose out of the grass and aimed themselves at him, but their attacks did nothing. He kept on moving towards the building. When he got closer he began to pound on the door. He eventually smashed his way into the facility. His footsteps could be heard deeper in the facility by Iron Man and Anton, who had been monitoring Ivan's progress since his landing. Ivan then began ranting about his family being taken away from him while he was left to die. Either not knowing or not caring, Iron Man listened in on his radio channel. The hero tried to talk to him but Ivan just kept going. Dynamo readied to punch another door down when it opened for him. Down the all, Iron Man came flying around a corner and knocked Dynamo out of the building. Dynamo stood still as Iron Man fired his repulsors to no effect. Dynamo watched as Iron Man came towards him with a large beam. He was then knocked farther back. Dynamo emerged from the cloud of smoke to find Iron Man standing there. He flew forward and through Dynamo's legs to fire at Dynamo's back. Dynamo simply turned around and fires his own beam at the hero. However, his opponent withstood the attack and used his boot jets to knock Dynamo down. As Dynamo lay, Iron Man landed on him and started punching the armor. Dynamo grabbed the smaller man's hand in his. Dynamo picked up the hero as he stood and slammed the man into the ground. Dynamo continued to hold onto him as he activated his rockets and flew back towards the building. Dynamo continued on into the facility while Iron Man lay unconscious. Reunions Dynamo blasted his way into the control room to once again see Anton. Anton cowered on the ground as Dynamo walked up to him. Ivan ignored Anton's feeble attempts to explain his reasoning for leaving him there. He raised his arm to attack Anton. Just then he was blasted away by Iron Man. Dynamo stood determined to finish off Anton. However, Iron Man sprang forward and stopped his two hands. As Dynamo pushed the struggling Iron Man forward, the hero told Anton to leave. But Ivan would not be stopped and kept pushing. Iron Man soon dropped to one knee as his power systems began to fail, including his reserves. Ivan was stopped by the one thing he never thought he would hear, Isabella's voice. Dynamo stopped his attack and looked to see his wife and son standing near by. Mikhial had been watching the footage on the news. When he informed his mother she was shocked to realize that her husband was still alive. They were brought there by a young female agent, in reality the devious . Dynamo walked over to them leaving Iron Man to collapse in exhaustion. He towered over his family and his son hide behind Isabella. Dynamo fell to his knees and stretched out his arms wanting a hug. For the first time in years, Ivan began to smile. Ivan soon left the armor and spared Anton his life. The Crimson Dynamo armor was lifted away. Ivan was watched by his family and Iron Man as he was loaded into an . He was quickly driven out of the facility to receive medical treatment. ( ) New Pilot Ivan's rampage in the city and Iron Man's inability to defeat him caught the attention of , head of . When Project: Pegasus faced financial problems Stane offered to bail the group out, in exchange for the Crimson Dynamo armor. He upgraded the suit so that it could capture Iron Man. He gave to a man named , who became Stane's bodyguard. The new Crimson Dynamo battled Iron Man in the city, which endangered many lives. O'Brian brought Iron Man to Project: Pegasus for Harkov and Stane where they analyzed the armor. Iron Man managed to escape and returned with the . Iron Man apparently destroyed the Crimson Dynamo armor after warning O'Brian to leave. Iron Man also erased all of the computers in Project: Pegasus using the virus. The virus also defeated Dynamo. ( ) Test Subject Stane took the remnants of the armor and rebuilt it. He had this new 3.0 armor battle drones that looked and acted like Iron Man. When it defeated them Stane got into the Iron Monger armor that he built and destroyed this one. Background Despite numerous various armors using the name Crimson Dynamo in the comics, the design of this version is largely original and unique to the series. The origin story provided in makes the name Crimson Dynamo confusing. It is white, not red as in the comics, nor is it designed by "Reds" (communists). It was built by Russian scientists, but for an American group. In the Comics The suit was designed for the Soviet government by Anton Harkov to provide electricity, similar to Electro. Anton defected to the United States so they sent the to bring back the armor. Anton sacrificed himself to save Tony. Other armors using this name have been used by Boris Turgenov, Alex Nevsky, Yuri Petrovich, Dmitri Bukharin, Valentin Shatalov, Gregor Valski, Gennady Gavrilov, Boris Vadim, Galina Nemirovsky, as well as several other unnamed individuals. External links *Wikipedia Category:Technology (Iron Man: Armored Adventures)Category:Villains (Iron Man: Armored Adventures)Category:Project: Pegasus (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures